


Old Haunts

by ShandiStrutter



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Gen, Gene dispenses some tough love, Heartbreak, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Paul is an emotional mess, Paul/Tommy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Paul’s becoming more and more apprehensive about someone else wearing the SpaceMan makeup and costume. He adores Tommy..but his past relationship and horrible breakup with Ace still weighs heavily on him..





	Old Haunts

“How does it look?”

Tommy stood there dressed in his new SpaceMan costume grinning from ear to ear. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and feel his stomach doing flips as the others looked him over. Eric was beaming, clearly happy for him. Gene nodded in approval. But Paul..Paul was an entirely different story. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

 _Why? Why did it have to look EXACTLY like one of Ace’s..?_  

“Paul..?” Tommy frowned. “Paul, are you alright..?” The others looked over at him with concern..and that was when the dam broke. Paul turned and made a break for it, bursting into tears. Tommy’s shoulders slumped. That did not sound like happy crying. Gene’s loud sigh snapped him out of his thoughts. “I’ll go after him..” he said, sounding like he’d done such many times before.  “Does..it really look that bad..?” Tommy sighed heavily. This was doing nothing for his self confidence. He wanted to impress his heroes not make them cry. He felt Eric’s hand on his shoulder. “Don’t get too upset, Tom-Tom..I’m sure there’s another explanation. You look great! Trust me!” Tommy gave him a half hearted smile. “I hope you’re right. I..should probably take this off. I could use some help.” 

Outside Gene found Paul sitting behind the building sobbing with his face buried in his hands. Gene leaned against the wall above him pinching the bridge of his nose. “We talked about this Stanley..when are you gonna stop fucking crying over him?  _He_  left  _you_ remember? He was no good for you anyway. You were no good for each other–” 

**“JUST STOP, GENE!!”**

Paul glared up at him with tears still streaming down his face. “You don’t think I know all that?! Sometimes…feelings just don’t make sense okay..? I fucking  _loved_  him..I can’t give you an explanation. I don’t understand why it still hurts..but it does..!! T-this was a mistake. I should have never agreed to it..I–” He was cut off by Gene grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to stand up. “I kept telling you to get help for this but you never listen to me. You can’t keep wallowing in the shit Ace left behind. If you want KISS to keep going you need to grow a pair and start figuring out how to move on. Now come on. We gotta get ready for the next show.” Paul was silent as Gene led him back inside. He avoided Tommy all together until after their performance when the guitarist had finally had enough. 

Still dressed in his SpaceMan makeup and costume Tommy burst into Paul’s dressing room and slammed the door behind him, causing the singer to nearly fall out of his chair. “What is going on with you? Why are you ignoring me? If I did something to piss you off you gotta tell me. We’re not gonna go through the rest of the tour with this juvenile bullshit. I wanna clear the air now.” Paul started shaking. “..why..?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. “..why..did you come to me dressed like that..? I can’t..I..” He broke down again and began to sob. Tommy went to his side, placing a hand on his back. “What’s wrong..? You can talk to me..” Paul pushed Tommy away so hard he fell backward. “Don’t..!! I…I’m sorry.. It’s..not you, I swear… Nobody..has worn that costume since… ….” A light suddenly went off in Tommy’s head. “Ace. Were..you two..?” Paul laying his head down on the chair was all the confirmation he needed. 

Tommy sat crossed legged on the floor as he listened to Paul pour his heart out. About Ace. Their relationship. The alcohol. The drugs. The pain he felt when Ace left. Making up when the band reunited. Everything falling apart when Ace left for the second time. By the end they were both sharing the tissue box. “I…understand now..” Tommy stood and pulled Paul into a tight embrace, relieved that the singer didn’t pull away. “I know seeing me in this is not easy..but I’m not Ace..and I would never hurt you.” Paul made a soft noise of acknowledgment, clinging to Tommy’s shoulders. “I…I know, Tommy.. Just..give me time. I refuse to lose KISS…to lose  _you_ …because of a bitter memory.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like hurting you, Tommy baby I am so sorry... ;.; Wanna talk KISS? Come visit me on tumblr at cosmicrealmofkissteria!


End file.
